This invention relates to a novel hydroxylated nonalactone compound produced by a strain of the fungus Botrytis cinerea, and its use as a herbicide.
Botrytis cinerea is a common soil fungus which is the causative agent of grey mold rot, one of the most widespread fungal diseases affecting a variety of plants, including agronomically important fruits and vegetables such as lettuce, tomatoes, strawberries, raspberries and grapes.